Charmed vs. the Powerpuff Girls
by WarlockGohan
Summary: The Charmed Ones vs. the Powerpuff Girls!


Disclaimer-I do not own any characters of Charmed or the Powerpuff Girls. So don't sue me! :)  
  
It was a beautiful afternoon. The famous Powerpuff Girls, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were flying home from the supermarket. The Professor asked them to pick up a few things at the supermarket, so they were holding a few bags.  
"It's been quiet today. No monsters, no bad guys," stated Blossom.  
"True. I am so bored! I wanna fight some bad guys!" exclaimed Buttercup. She did a few kicks and punches in the air.  
"I'm glad there aren't any bad guys. Now I can read my manga!" exclaimed Bubbles.  
  
Down on the ground, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe had encountered a warlock.  
"Stupid witches!" The warlock threw an energy ball at the Charmed Ones. Prue waved her hand and deflected the ball. The warlock dodged it.  
The warlock threw a bolt of electricity at Phoebe. Phoebe jumped up and levitated. She then floated to the warlock and kicked him in the face. "Hyaaaa!" she screamed. The warlock collided into a wall.  
  
  
Blossom glanced at the ground. She spotted three women and one man fighting in a vacant alley.  
"Girls, look!" Blossom pointed to the alley. They saw one black-haired woman wave her hand and send the man crashing into a wall.  
"I've never seen a monster with powers like that!" said Bubbles.  
"I don't think it's a monster, Bubbles," said Buttercup.  
"Yeah, they're human...could they be something like...aliens in disguise?" guessed Blossom.  
"Aliens?!" said Bubbles. "I'm scared..."  
"Well, they are attacking that innocent man and we have to save him!" And with that, the Powerpuff Girls zoomed to the ground.  
  
  
"Piper, now!" yelled Prue.  
Piper concentrated. She threw out her hands and blew the warlock up into a thousand pieces.  
"Yes!" said Piper.  
"Ugh, I'm beat. Let's go home and relax..." said Phoebe. As they started walking, something punched Phoebe and had knocked her to the ground. "OW!" she groaned.  
"Not so fast! We saw what you did to that innocent man and you're going to pay for it!" said Blossom.   
"Who are you?!" asked Piper.  
"We're the Powerpuff Girls!" said the girls in unison.  
"Guess what? I don't care!" said Prue, waving her hand and telekinetically throwing all three of the Powerpuffs into a brick wall.  
"Ow! That was mean!" said Bubbles, scratching her head.  
"Let's get 'em!" yelled Blossom, as her and her sisters charged towards the Charmed Ones.   
Prue squinted her eyes and telekinetically threw them into a trashcan.  
Piper and Prue rushed to Phoebe and helped her up.  
"Are you okay?" asked Prue.  
"Yeah," said Phoebe.  
"Could these girls be demon children, like in the ice-cream truck incident?" wondered Piper.  
"I don't know, but they sure don't look like innocent little girls..." said Prue.  
The Powerpuffs climbed out of the trashcan. "Grrr!" growled Buttercup.  
Blossom emitted ice from her mouth and launched it at Piper. Piper put her hands up and exploded the ice.  
"Arghhhhh!" yelled Blossom. Piper smirked.  
Buttercup shot out laser beams from her eyes and launched them at Phoebe. Phoebe levitated and dodged the laser beams.  
Bubbles flew towards Prue in great speed. Prue squinted her eyes and threw Bubbles to the ground.  
"Group huddle!" called Blossom, and she and her sisters huddled together.  
"They're tough!" said Buttercup. "We've never fought anyone like them!"  
"Yeah...there must be a way to beat them..." Blossom thought. Suddenly an idea hit her like a thunderbolt.  
"Hey! How about we confuse them? They may have power, but they don't have speed!" exclaimed Blossom.  
"Yeah!" said Bubbles.  
The girls got out of the group huddle.  
"OK! Go!" said Blossom.  
Suddenly the girls flew in opposite directions, circling the Charmed Ones. They were flying so quick, the Charmed Ones couldn't see them.  
"Hey! Stand still!" said Prue. She waved her hand, and tried to get the nearest Powerpuff, but they were too fast and she missed, hitting a soda can and sending the object flying.  
"Dammit! They're too QUICK!" yelled Phoebe.  
Suddenly Blossom sped towards Piper and knocked her out.  
Prue looked back. "Piper!" called Prue in a worried tone.  
"I'm fine!" she called, picking herself up.  
"This is REALLY annoying!" said Phoebe.  
"Yeah----" Suddenly Buttercup sped towards Prue and knocked her out.  
"Ow!" said Prue. "Grrrr!!! I'm sick of this!" Prue then got an idea. She closed her eyes, and concentrated. She gasped, and projected her astral body out of her physical body.  
"Hey, over here!" called astral Prue, who was behind the Powerpuffs.  
The Powerpuffs looked to the back of them and saw Prue. They then looked to the front and saw another Prue.  
"H-h-how did you do that?!" said Bubbles.  
Phoebe launched a powerful kick at Blossom. "HIYA!" Phoebe screamed.  
Blossom was thrown into the pavement.  
"Blossom!" called Buttercup.  
Astral Prue then waved her hand, and sent Buttercup and Bubbles flying into a store window, shattering the glass. She then concentrated and went back into her physical body.  
Phoebe saw the Powerpuffs picking themselves up.  
"Piper!" signaled Phoebe.  
"Right!" Piper threw up her hands. There was a loud explosion, and the Powerpuffs disintegrated into a pile of dust.  
"Phew..." said Piper. "NOW let's go home," said Phoebe. As they started walking, however, a mob of angry citizens holding torches of fire appeared before the Charmed Ones.  
"Grr...they killed the Powerpuff Girls!" yelled one woman. "GET THEM!"  
"Dammit!" screamed Prue. She and her sisters started running.  



End file.
